


The Fight for His Life

by marionne25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Multi, Other, Post-War, Severus Snape - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marionne25/pseuds/marionne25
Summary: A new era.Six months after the Battle of Hogwarts.But some things, cannot be kept all well.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> In the light for my previous SS/HG story ‘Forbidden Rapture’ that is about to end, I present another SS/HG story entitled ‘The Fight for His Life’.   
>  The concept is hardly different from the usual SSHG but this is my first time to put in together elements of HH/HG and DM/HG as I could almost do as much as two pairings.   
> This would begin within the month and I am looking for a BETA who can help me with it. The range of the chapter would only be about 24 chapters – way shorter than those I have written before especially on the pairing of SS/HG.   
> The story takes place 6 months after the Battle of Hogwarts. 
> 
> DM for those interested to BETA with me as I direly need it!! 
> 
> Lots of love. 
> 
> xx

**The Fight for His Life**

**Introduction**

 

 

 

Severus Snape is alive – or atleast that is the term used to him in his present disposition for which Muggles may diagnosed as comatose whereas he is merely sustainable through life support.

 

It is 6 months since the Final Battle at Hogwarts of May 2, 1998.

Burials were withheld, Order of Merlin awarded to the heroes of the war, Death Eaters are killed, hunted down, taken to Azkaban and rightfully charged and sentenced in accordance to their crimes in participation to the Dark Lord’s orders and will.

Hogwarts has been rebuilt to its former glory and students who were interested or those who wished to return were welcomed back by the school and their teachers.

 

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley decides to leave out their final year at Hogwarts as they pursue some ferocious training to obtain the standards required to become fully pledged Aurors at the Ministry of Magic.

Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and some other Gryffindors decided to return to school to finish their schooling; George Weasley decided to take a break with his brother Charlie at Romania while Percy returns to his father’s aid at the Ministry to re-work the government under a new regime of Kingsley Shacklebolt and the laws that were temporarily withheld by the Dark Lord and his allies.

It has come to no surprise when Hermione Granger accepts the invitation by the newly instituted headmistress, professor McGonagall to return to Hogwarts and finish her academics.

Hermione is more than happy to receive and accept the invitation especially that she had been merely at home with her books and spending time tending to retrieve the memories of her parents from which she had purposely removed out of fear that the Dark Lord would come after them for information of her whereabouts.

 

All is _almost_ well.

 

Upon her arrival at the castle, she is met with two news for which she must fully consider in order to help her decide if returning to Hogwarts was what she really wanted or should she have followed Ron’s advise to leave the school completely and merely choose a career of her interest since she was more than a qualified witch than those who had finished schooling.

First is that she meets Draco Malfoy back at Hogwarts but not as a full student.

 

As a sworn Death Eater he has dues to pay at the government but he is too young, too scared and too incapable to protect himself and his family from what has been decided for them by the Dark Lord. The trio has vouched for him that his intentions were not at par to his actions as they were forcibly given to him and that he did not wish to harm anyone.

Draco Malfoy returns to Hogwarts to help reinstate the school from its dilapidated form and back to its full glory as part of his punishment by the government and then to take the subjects that would be required of him should he choose to follow his desire to pursue a career training into becoming a Healer.

This news is collected together for one of significant reason why headmaster McGonagall sought Hermione to return to school – a mission for which her brilliant mind is required to partake.

 

Severus Snape’s comatose form at St. Mungo’s is delved by the Dark Magic bestowed by the Dark Lord himself and Nagini’s rare and poisonous bites.

A deeply embedded research, highly skilled magical abilities, a mind brilliant beyond her age and a mind knowledgeable of the Dark Arts are required to work together to attain an impossible task – to awake Severus Snape out of his spellbound slumber before an expiry date that will detoriate his brilliant mind into nothingness.

What will transpire is a relationship of spite and hate, of blaming and yelling, a scorned heart and a lost soul.

 

_Could something better develop as progressive and satisfying as the results of their research?_

 

And what takes place behind the curtains the moment Draco leaves the hospital is a lone and old soul tending to one that is broken, severely damaged and possibly forever dormant into the abyss?

But _what if_ he wakes up?

 

What if he wakes up without any recollection of the past years that has been except for the last memory for which Lily Evans was alive?

He recalls nothing of what has transpired over the course of the years – the war, his profession, his service and betrayal to the Dark Lord, his loyalty to Dumbledore and his spite for Potter’s spawn and his friends.

 

All he recalls is her emerald eyes, soft-spoken words, auburn red hair and the love he had for her – the latter for which he somewhat feels for the girl half his age and tends to him round the clock to ensure that his recovery wouldn’t only be rapid but with lasting results.

 

Draco and Harry are reluctant to tolerate what is taking place before their eyes – but both of them have to clear Snape’s name at the Wizengamot before an expiry date - before he is awarded to the Dementors rather than being awarded by the Order of Merlin.

 

Harry is conflicted with the feelings he is harboring for Hermione and the unknown jealousy growing in him when Snape holds her hand while Draco is stricken himself every time his heart beats thrice as fast whenever Hermione nears him or smiles at his direction.

 

Will they figure out all their feelings and have the courage to face it and acknowledge it before Hermione deeply falls inlove with the man they’re keeping at bay before Snape recalls everything and breaks her heart completely?

 

Will Severus Snape succumb to what he blindly feels as images and memories after another resurfaces in his mind's eyes that results into a daunting truth for which may be too late found out by the people around him and by the witch whose senses he has bewitched for all the years that has been. 

 

 

 


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is six months since the war has commenced and ended. 
> 
> The lives of many have certainly been changed and affected.   
> But there are certain things that cannot change or cannot be mended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fight for His Life
> 
> BY : Marionne25  
> Category: Harry Potter > Het - Male/Female > Snape/Hermione  
> Dragon prints: 235  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not making money from this story.  
> Chapter List  
> <<  
> <  
> 1  
> 2  
> Author’s Notes:
> 
> Greetings.
> 
> Apologies for the hiatus again. Life once more got in the way but I’m alright. There were just some pending responsibilities I needed to tend to and some broken heart that needed mending.
> 
> Kidding.
> 
> Okay, maybe jokes are half meant.
> 
> How are things with everyone?
> 
> The weather in my country right now is terrible. A few storm’s up and about and it’s always cold and the bedweather is always there so you can second guess why there are days nothing is ever done or fully accomplished.
> 
> I’m at my second fave café right now though trying to get things done or rather trying to rewire my brain and heart altogether to get and actually get as much things done as possible.
> 
> How are things at your end?
> 
>  
> 
> So this story.
> 
> Inspired by some random note I’ve read and a song I’ve heard.
> 
> It’s a WIP work so please be patient and kind with me.
> 
> Takes place 6 months after the battle so this is around November 1998.
> 
> Nothing much has changed within the characters as this is the actual process where change in them and their surroundings would transpire.
> 
> It’s their season of growing, learning and moving on from the terrible and horrible past that the war has left their wake.
> 
> I haven’t fully decided on the pairing but I categorized them under the SS/HG as this is the intended pairing.
> 
> But reading and seeing through my plot progress I can see some potential instances of some Dramione and Harmione as well.
> 
> We’ll see.
> 
> As with my other stories, if the paragraph form is written in Italic, it only means it’s a flashback or a sort of memory as not to confuse the readers. Savvy?
> 
> ‘Nuf said.
> 
> Let’s go to the story.

** Chapter One: The Aftermath **

 

 _Six_  months.

It has been six months since the war has commenced and ended.

Lives have been taken, broken and survived.

But there are things and losses that can no longer be taken back to be mended together.

For some things are just really broken beyond repair.

 

 

 

“Why are you still up?”

Hermione looked up from the room and stared up at Harry.

Her things and clothes were still all over her bed and a large luggage lay open at floor by her bedside.

With what gold he has been left with his parents and without the need to use them anywhere but his Auror training needs, Harry was able to buy a small flat for himself with a nice living room, a small kitchen area and two rooms for himself.

The vacant room for which he usually used as his study and work area had been put up with a small bed and they bunk in some cabinet for clothes and a couch and was put to good use as some small guess room.

It was intended to be Ron’s when they were late from their training and they needed to be back up early but Ron barely ever used the room.

Harry offered the room for Hermione whenever she was at his end of London.

Despite that Hermione had agreed to return to Hogwarts to finish her schooling, she no longer attended in a regular basis or the way that normal students would have.

She had taken subjects and had some private schedule with each teacher since she was learning advance magic beyond her year level at Hogwarts or any other student at the school that returned that September.

She would spend a week or two at the Gryffindor Dormitory using a room at par with the Head Girl’s and take her schedule and lessons with each teacher and spend time at the library for hours until late.

And in some days, she would only have a class or three and she would come back to London over the weekend and spend her time at Harry’s apartment and study there.

They would practice a couple of spells together as Harry shared with her whatever he learned as his training and Hermione would spend time teaching him the advance knowledge she’s accumulated over the week from their old school and nag him over dinner that he was more than welcome at Hogwarts to finish his studies.

Harry declined time and again knowing that his training would only eat up his time and that he was no longer interested to study at the school.

The barely ever saw Ron as his training was transferred into a different department since September began and he seemed to be having the time of his life seeing girls after another after his training.

Harry and Hermione could only roll their eyes and laugh their balls out at each newspaper comment made about him and his habits.

 

“Just can’t sleep.” Hermione replied watching Harry cross the room and sit over at the end of her bed to look around her things.

“Can’t sleep?” he asked her as he looked over her stack of books over the bed.

“Yes.” Hermione replied. “A lot in my head with the schedule this week. I’ve got to make a couple of things for Potions and-“

“Is it that or because Malfoy is arriving this week?”

Hermione glanced up at Harry.

She gave him a grimace but he only returned the glare.

She sighed heavily and pouted as she sat back over the headboard.

“It bothers me.” Hermione said. “But it’s not affecting and will definitely not affect me.”

“Are you sure?” Harry slowly asked him.

“Yes.” Hermione answered with a raised brow. “Not Malfoy. Never Malfoy.”

They have received news that Draco had finally agreed to finish his school at Hogwarts as he had applied for and intended to be a licensed Healer at the future.

“Is he taking the same schedule or way of lessons as you are?” Harry curiously asked her staring over a notebook over the bed with her schedule.

“I don’t know.” Hermione concernedly answered. “I haven’t thought about that. Professor McGonagall never discussed that to me. She just mentioned. She also mentioned that the Malfoy have donated a very large amount and sum of money into restoring the school and one of the largest restoration to receive this benefit is the library.”

“The library?”

“Mrs. Malfoy apparently has some love for books. So she intended to have it restored first before anything else when she sent the amount of money to professor McGonagall including a date for which an amount of library books from the Malfoy selections and collections were to be donated to the school.”

Harry only stared back at her.

They were both thinking the same thing.

 

The Malfoys were obviously doing some damage control to their reputation.

As if there was still any to it.

They were doing their best to show to the society that they were as much as willing to help rebuild the world they’ve also helped destroy.

Lucius Malfoy was presently rotting at Azkaban and news is that neither Narcissa nor Draco has ever visited him since he was sentenced and taken there for a lifetime of imprisonment.

“Sounds like some people are still buying their way to the school.” Harry thought out loud.

“Well, it seems that Narcissa Malfoy would like it clear that she’s willing to do and give anything to make Draco Malfoy’s presence at the school as pleasant as it still possibly can.”

“Pleasant?” Harry asked her.

“Yes.” Hermione said. “With what happened Draco Malfoy would certainly be mercilessly bullied by our schoolmates and whoever still. She’s ensuring that her donations will secure the teacher to – at the least – ensure Draco’s physical safety. They would want them to protect Draco this way.”

Harry thought it over.

It did make sense to the both of them.

Narcissa was doing some damage control indeed but not to the world for them but to the world for Draco Malfoy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Draco sat back over his four-posted bed in the Malfoy Manor.

He was staring blankly over the three trunks at the end of his room.

Tomorrow, he travels back to Hogwarts to finish his school.

Arrangements have been made between professor McGonagall and his mother.

In accordance to his lawful punishment, Draco was to help mend and restore the school so he could be allowed to go back to Hogwarts to finish his schooling.

There were no other school who wanted him – even Durmstrang.

But he wanted to be a Healer.

He wanted a life out of the one he had lived his whole life and the future of the supposedly Death Eater that he was.

He wanted to do something else, something more.

And he needed to finish school.

Professor McGonagall was gracious enough to invite him and since he didn’t have any other choice at the moment, he agreed to it.

Documents and papers were signed for his return to the school and the agreement of his help that would be required of him should he return to Hogwarts.

He knew that his life would no longer be the same.

No, it was no longer ever going to be the same the moment he had let himself be marked.

He knew what life would be like the moment he steps foot back at the school.

He personally requested to McGonagall if he could be allowed even the smallest possible private quarters at the Slytherin dungeons.

He rallied that he needed and really wanted to focus and do well with his studies in order to pass for the licensure exam that he would need.

Ofcourse the headmistress allowed him knowing the real intentions behind this.

She was kind enough to the young Malfoy heir to give in to his small request in order to avoid conflicts and distractions from people whom she knew would not want him anywhere in their precious school he had help destroy in the first place.

 

There was a catch though.

 

Professor McGonagall explained to him that there was another person in the school who would be coming back with almost the same agreement and arrangement as his in regards to lessons.

And in order to save time and efforts of professors alike, there would be certain schedules and lessons from which he would have to take it with the said person.

Draco didn’t need second guessing who this other person was.

And the moment he was given his schedule of lessons and curriculum he saw which plot schedules he’d already have together with Hermione Granger.

Of conflicts of all conflicts, this was something he needed to focus on not minding.

She may have been a Mudblood and he may have called her exactly that for all the years they’ve known one another but there was something Hermione Jean Granger didn’t know of.

It was the idea that after all this time, Draco Malfoy had always looked forward into seeing her despite and inspite of everything.

She may have hated him through his blood and core, but there was something about her that he just couldn’t explain himself that made him look forward into seeing at every chance he gained at school all those years even if he indeed bullied her for all she knew.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Is this going to work?”

Professor McGonagall stared up at Madam Pomfrey.

They were walking down an empty corridor down at St. Mungo’s at the very late hours.

“I hope so.” McGonagall replied with a morose look over her face. “There is no other way at the moment for which we can find a cure for him.”

As usual, twice a week they would both visit Severus Snape who was kept at a special and private ward at St. Mungo’s.

There were no other visitors allowed except the two of them.

They visited tonight to check upon him and to submit the signed documents for which in the coming weeks there would be two other people who would come and go to tend to the old headmaster and Potions Master of Hogwarts.

At their visit tonight, there weren’t still any progress.

Six months into the coma and he was showing no response nor progress or any activity of any sort.

It was like he was in a very deep and dormant state from which he can no longer be revived or reached.

He wasn’t dead but he was also no longer reachable at any cost.

He was far from dying but he seemed to be as good as dead.

They have researched for months for any possible cure for his state but they found none.

Until the school was restored to its state and the moment they sent out letters as invitation to who was willing to return and resume their schooling they came across two names that gave them ideas:

_Hermione Granger_

_Draco Malfoy_

 

The two top students at Hogwarts.

It wasn’t common knowledge to the whole school but to the staff it was well-known.

Malfoy may have always been bested by Granger in all their exams and subjects in general but he always was second place to her in everything.

From Charms to History of Magic and Transfigurations to Potions.

He only ever came third place in Defense Against the Dark Arts because the line on that was also raced head-on by Harry and Hermione.

But other than, Draco had always been second to her in the grading in general.

And these were the brilliant students that may help revive Severus Snape.

For this reason alone, they needed the two back at Hogwarts.

Hermione’s expertise and knowledge in a lot of things was no question and Draco’s undeniable knowledge in the Dark Arts may help.

If they could only work together, they may find a cure that would awaken the one man that has been very significant for Harry Potter to defeat the Dark Lord.


End file.
